emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5510 (20th January 2010)
Plot A lifeless Sally lays in the middle of the road with Ashley standing over her. Paddy arrives on the scene and calls an ambulance. In the village, David and Leyla hand out flyers for The Grange restaurant's opening night. Doug and Sandy arrive on the scene as Sally is put into the back of the ambulance. Paddy offers Ashley and lift to hospital and Sandy decides to accompany him. Nikhil asks Carl to deliver a contract to Somerset by first thing tomorrow. Despite Scarlett reminding him about Angelica's christening, Carl take the job. Ashley calls Laurel from the hospital to explain the situation. PC Porter appears to speak with Ashley. News of Sally's accident quickly spreads around the village. Nicola is disappointed that Sally injuries aren't more serious. Jimmy hears about Carl's job to Somerset and manages to persuade his brother to let him tag along too. News of Sally's accident continues to spread around the village. Upon hearing the news, Edna rushes straight to the hospital. PC Porter speaks with Sally then informs Ashley that Sally confirmed his account of events so no action will be taken against him. Pearl suspects there's something fishy about Sally's accident. Ashley apologises to Sally for running her over. After Sally apologises for ruining his plans, it dawns on Ashley that Sally deliberately stepped out in front of him. He realises now that Sally will do anything to keep him and Laurel apart and confronts her about deliberately walking in front of his car. Sally tells Ashley needs to stop talking like that as she loves him. Ashley walks out. Nicola is upset that Laurel won't make the christening and that the bakery got the cake order wrong. She's further annoyed when Jimmy and Carl inform her they're doing an overnight job to Somerset. Val and Eric hand out flyers to their restaurant in the pub. Marlon files them in the bin. Edna and Betty arrive at the hospital to find Sally sobbing loudly. Nurse Ripley informs Edna that Sally's upset as she and Ashley have had words. Chas suspects Nikhil has taken a fancy to Debbie. At Mulberry Cottage, Ashley explains to Diane, Doug and Sandy that it was like Sally wanted him to knock her down. Ashley finally realises Laurel was right about Sally and wonders what else she's capable of. Meanwhile at the hospital, Edna asks Sally if anything untoward has happened between her and Ashley. Sally lies there has been but Ashley ended their relationship this morning. She makes it seem that Ashley deliberately knocked her down. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *PC Porter - Andy Quine *Nurse Ripley - Emma Bispham Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage front office *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, waiting room and room 4 *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,280,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes